This invention relates generally to an apparatus for use in treating sleep apnea and other respiratory disorders. More specifically, this invention relates to a nasal mask that provides septal support and permits nasal breathing.
Nasal masks which fit over a patient""s nose are frequently used for respiratory therapy. For example, when treating sleep apnea and certain other respiratory disorders, a nasal mask is used to apply a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) through a patient""s nasal passages. The positive pressure acts as a pneumatic splint which prevents collapse of the patient""s airway. Throughout the treatment, the positive pressure is maintained in the airway as the patient is breathing. The masks also may be used for supplying oxygen or oxygen enriched air to the patient. Many nasal masks include one or more fixed vent passages or ports. The vent ports are provided to permit carbon dioxide to be purged from the mask. Carbon dioxide is introduced by the patient during the exhalation phase of the patient""s breathing cycle. Venting the carbon dioxide prevents the carbon dioxide from being recirculated back to the patient during the inhalation phase of the patient""s breathing cycle. The vent ports may be calibrated to provide a continuous but limited vent path through which may flow exhaled air and a portion of the positive pressure air.
The vent ports are frequently located in nasal masks near a bottom of the mask between a pressurized air inlet port and a portion of a facial seal that extends between the nose and the upper lip. This locates the vent ports adjacent the patient""s nostrils so that exhaled air is directed towards the vent ports. The vent ports typically have been angled to direct vented air downwardly and slightly away from the patient. The direction in which air is exhausted is determined by the design of the mask and the location of the vent ports. Vent ports are typically arranged to accommodate average users. However, the arrangement of typical vent ports may not be optimal for some patients. Depending on how the patient sleeps, air exhausted from the vents may be directed at the patient or may be deflected, for example, by a pillow towards the patient, causing patient discomfort. If the patient is made uncomfortable by the vented air, there is a risk that the patient will not comply with the prescribed therapy.
A vent port arrangement is needed which reduces the risk that patients will suffer discomfort from vented air and thus encourages patients to comply with a prescribed therapy.
The present invention is directed towards a nasal mask for use in respiratory a therapy. The mask is provided with one or more vent ports which are adjustable for directing vented air in a direction which is most comfortable to the patient. By providing adjustable vent ports, the patient can adjust the direction of the vented air to a position that best accommodates the patient.
Each vent port can be in the form of a passage in a member which is mounted to rotate in an opening through the mask. The member may be rotated in the opening to change the direction of air flowing through the passage or passages. The member may be designed to rotate about a fixed axis relative to the mask, or it may be spherical and designed to rotate in any direction. Preferably, a knob or tab is provided for grasping to facilitate manually adjusting the vent port orientation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an adjustable vent port arrangement for nasal masks of the type used for treating sleep apnea and other respiratory disorders with the application of a positive pressure to the patient""s airway.